


Lee's Adventures in the Small Land of Earth

by The_supreme_gay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_supreme_gay/pseuds/The_supreme_gay
Summary: Lee, a 15-year-old lesbian living in an alternate version of earth, details her adventures of travelling between space and time itself.





	Lee's Adventures in the Small Land of Earth

11:23(pm)- Sunday, November 13

'Hello everyone! I'm Lee, and today is the beginning of my documentation of my daily life. I realize the very existence of me is confusing and potentially dangerous, but in order to come to terms with that, I must embrace it first. So, this is my way of doing just that. I hope that you enjoy my accounts of life around me, just as I enjoy living them.' Lee finished typing after about an hour of revision and tweaking. She hoped that she didn't sound too much like a peppy cheerleader like she thought, because this was a serious matter to her. This blog was the beginning of possible clarity, or even companionship as she yearned for since when she was flung into the world. Tomorrow was waiting in all of the multiverse, and the whole functionality of it started with her. Time was in her hands, as was the expansion of space and the development of new universes. It was all so confusing for her, especially being one of the only ones who tries her absolute best to govern and take care of it all. The others were lazy and used their power for the individual rather than everyone they watch over. She does admit, she is a little jealous of their nonchalance and freedom, but also remembers it's at the cost of collectivism, and possibly lives. Before her mind went into extreme overwork, she went to bed, the hum of her computer lulling her to sleep.

5:00 (pm)- Monday, November 14

'Today was absolutely grueling. I had to attend an infinite amount of schools today, but the teachers, partially understanding and appalled by my ability, pardoned me from doing homework. My powers are whimsical and often very confusing for me. I'm aware of all myselves in every universe and scenario possible, simultaneously. Others have the ability to be one person travelling through many places as they please. All variations of these abilities fall onto these two categories, and there are soon to be even more, despite this ability being so rare in humans. I don't exactly know why I stay in earth, rather than exploring the multiverse. At any moment I can just put all of myselves back into me and disappear with no traces at all, but it is uncertain why I stay and use my energy separating myself to help the world function simultaneously. I feel that it's hopeless sometimes. Corporate greed is domineering in many of the worlds I reside in, and I just wish that I could tell them that Individualism isn't all that keeps the world together. There is so much I need to say but I know it'll be disregarded. Or maybe not because I haven't tried. I went on a tangent there but at least I externalized my turmoil. It feels good to not keep it in. All I've had is myself to talk to in a world full of people.' Lee ended abruptly and posted it, because she almost exceeded the text limit. She didn't know what else she wanted to do at the moment so she looked out of the window. Sighing, she opened the window shutters, the light from the sinking sun in the horizon. "Ah!" She exclaimed, peering down at the pretty girl in the house adjacent. "This is an important moment." Lee said to her self quietly, admiring the girl, as if in a trance. This continued for a while until the girl looked back at her. Immediately, Lee yanked on the shutters to close them, but her efforts were in vain. The whole thing collapsed onto her desk and hit her in the face, knocking off her chair. A loud, "FUUUUUUUCK!" escaped her mouth, and it did not help that the window was open. She was still taken aback but got up again, closing the window and avoiding the gaze on her. After this incident, she jumped on her bed and attempted to sleep, but the memory lingered and she was internally cursing herself for being so dumb. "At least there's a story for my followers tomorrow." Lee muttered into her pillow, attempting to sleep again after reassuring herself.

Unable to sleep after all, she got up and sat at her desk once again, going to open her computer. She found that the girl was no longer present at the window, but her lights were on, so Lee assumed she was still awake. Still embarrassed from earlier, she unplugged her laptop from the desk and returned to her bed in order to avoid being seen. It took a while for her computer to load, and in the meantime, she picked at her fingernails and scratched her curly hair. The dye made it feel soft, but not soft enough for her to be able to disregard the frizzy parts of her ends. Later, she'd have to moisturize her hair but with a mask too, and that'd be exhausting- A loud notification played from her computer, putting her out of her daze. Slowly, she typed in the search engine her desired blog site, exhaustion lingering in her movement. A yawn escaped her mouth. "Bitch you should've had that same energy when I was trying to fall asleep." She said to herself aloud as a form of chastisement. 

7:54 (pm) - Monday, November 14

'Shortly after my last post, I had another story to report. I was looking out my window and admiring the sunset, but rather than just that, I admired a pretty girl too. God, I'm so gay for her. She has dark eyes, thick, wavy black hair, skin of caramel, and the cutest smile I've ever seen, except that smile was at my expense. She caught me staring from the window, and feeling guilty, I tried to close my shutters, but I pulled too hard and it crashed down ON MY FACE of all places. I folded along with my chair, but I got up just as quick as I went down, trying to avoid her eyes, but I couldn't help it. In my idiotic scramble, I caught a glimpse of her cracking up with the most genuine and kind smile ever seen, and I've been all over the space-time continuum. I just had to fuck it up with my stupid impulses. The thing that affects me the most is that I'll probably never see that smile or that pretty face again.' Lee was about to continue but felt herself about to drift off, so she posted it. Her energy was so drained that she didn't even put her laptop on the desk like usual. Her eyelids were suddenly to heavy to open, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


End file.
